epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/BackToTheFuturama86 vs EyeOfAllEyes
EyeOfAllEyes: It's time to begin this battle now, just you and me, cause this Eye of all Eyes will make you bow to your knee, you're name's just Back to the Future and Futurama put together, and I highly doubt there would actually be a crossover of eachother, better watch out Futurama for this former rager, although I don't rage anymore, you're still in the danger, Ynkrdlevin wants this, so let's not be disqualified, so get your ass up Futurama, don't run around to hide, since you can't begin, I gotta be the one to start, I could tell you're scared to begin, just by the pounding of your heart, I can also tell your rhymes might be also worse as well, I'd like to see you try, or just go and ring the bell, I'll make you frozen in the ice like Philly J. Fry, return Back to the Future like Marty McFly, I've said my hellos, but soon it's gonna be goodbye, cause the one who's gonna make it, it's gonna be The Eye. BackToTheFuturama: I guess this means you're finally going to start this stupid rap. Since everything you do on the wiki is just hating cussing crap. Just a sidenote, I'm just saying, I'll be trying not to curse. But if I do, this cyclops dude will be defeated worse! 'EyeOfAllEyes', is that supposed to make me scared? Like "Oh no. I know my opponent's not visually impaired." Well look at you, you think you're special ranked at number 7? Well Eyeball Man, I tell ya, where you're going isn't heaven. I agree with Hawky, Bob's a better match for Percy But you think that Jobs rapped better than MJ? Have mercy! Two hundred twenty edits? That's a really big number. After trying to repsond to me, your IQ's ten points dumber! EOAE: You don't know if I'm going to heaven or not, that depends on the one up the sky, you're not God, think that's a lie, believe me that's no lie, and how do you think Spongebob will look like if he is in a rap battle? dressing up as Spongebob will just make him look like cattle, you're Batman, but you live in hogwarts? you're not even a wizard, whatever happened to living in gotham, battling a giant lizard? I ain't showin any mercy around here, I dare you to curse, otherwise, just quit and drink some beer, once a hater, not anymore, now you're bringing this shit up again, now I'm bringing it down, cause I made my promise to Mrpietcaptain, I wonder, is Leela the cyclops dude you're talking about, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to beat a woman's shit out, you and I know this battle ain't big enough for the two of us, I may not hate most suggestions anymore, but I do still cuss, we're only two ranks apart from eachother, and I'm gettin alot more better, with my act altogether, I ain't changing back to a hissy fitter. BTTF: Like Moses in the desert, Eye for Eye and tooth for tooth No, I don't think that I'm God, and yes that's the truth I'm not saying Spongebob would be good in ERB, Just better than Percy vs Aquaman, between you and me You rhyme like Twilightlicious, rhyming 'battle' with 'cattle' Now go up to your crib with your blankie and your rattle I'm Batman and in Hogwarts, you got a problem, pal? Battle giant lizards? I believe you've mixed me up with Kal El Don't show me any mercy. If there's any, you'll receive So fuck off, I've got a few Aces up my sleeve If you ever chatted, you'd know that I'm not of drinking age But you spend your time editing the Upcoming ERB page Your past is still lingering, it's not gone forever You lost to Piet, and now he's trusting you? Ha! Never! Not Leela, idiot, I'm referring to your profile pic I can't beat a woman? Well after this, I have, dick! You're right about the two of us, but I joined the wiki first Your raps compared to Sierrastalkers? Worst! You don't hate suggestions? Tell that to Jordanrising I'll see you when you respond, but that'd be surprising. EOAE: Let's now finish this Futurama, once and for all, only one shall stand, and only one shall fall, Percy against Aquaman is the much more better fight, but going against Spongebob? too shitty, he wouldn't look alot right, I don't need any rattle, I graduated from high school, so don't go calling me a baby, I'm a man ya fool, the giant lizard I'd be talkin about, that would be Killer Croc, and I bet you got all those rhymes with the help of NightHawk, stop asking help to rap, just do it on your own, I let Mrpiet win, cause I wasn't really trying to pwn, you just sucked ass at your first, you may have been better at your second, but let's see how your 3rd will go at the very end, Batman living in Hogwarts, that's not my problem, but you are letting the Villians take over all of Gotham, I still hate fewer suggestions, even Osama Bin Laden ones, so fuck all Bin Laden suggestions, rip 'em all up like the huns, you think I'll ever go to Jordanrising's profile page? I hope you know I don't go to his profile, I'll just once again rage, I wont be quittin anytime, you should stop comparing me to Ashley, so why don't you fuck off, before I take you to the Joker and Harley BTTF: I'm ready to end this tournament fight I shall stand, you shall fall, you got one thing right More better? Seriously? Needs a better connection Your rhymes are so bad, where to start my correction? You know Eyball dude, there's a thing called pretending, If I wanted, right here this rap could be ending Crocs are reptiles, go back to first grade And I need no help writing my rapping cascade I'm not asking for help, I say your rhymes are caustic You'd even lose a rap battle to Bubbyaustin My first verse did suck, but I had no material But this one, I promise, will be the most lyrical I chill in a castle, you're in your mom's basement Villians cause no trouble, they're in their encasement You anti-patriotic bitch, not hating Osama And there you go again, with nonsensical drama You could learn a few things for that arrogant Brit Like finally learning when you should just quit Ashley had much better rhymes; yours I hate You bitch, just go die in a hole, ''s'il vous plaît '' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT WHOEVER THE HELL'S RUNNING THIS TOURNAMENT NOW DECIDES EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI!!! Who Won? Eyeofalleyes Backtothefuturama Category:Blog posts